


Merry Miscommunication

by Justalittlelouislove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlelouislove/pseuds/Justalittlelouislove





	Merry Miscommunication

Harry’s breathing is the loudest sound in the room. A drop of sweat slips down curve of his ass, continuing down the back of his trembling thigh. Louis dips down and uses the tip of his tongue to lap it up, to take possession of it, just like everything else that graces Harry’s skin. He gasps at the sensation, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white. Louis spreads his fingers across Harry’s thighs, digging in with the tips of his fingers, the contrast of soft skin to lace has Louis’s mouth watering. “I meant Christmas stockings, love.” 


End file.
